1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a plasma display panel (PDP).
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display panel (PDP) electrically excites a discharge gas to generate a plasma discharge. The generated plasma discharge radiates vacuum ultra-violet (VUV) rays, and the VUV rays excite phosphors. As the phosphors are stabilized from an excited state, red (R), green (G), and blue (B) visible light is generated, to form an image.
For example, in an AC PDP, address electrodes are formed on a rear substrate, and a rear dielectric layer is formed to cover the address electrodes. Barrier ribs demarcate spaces on the rear dielectric layer, to form a matrix of discharge cells. Red (R), green (G), and blue (B) phosphors are formed on the rear dielectric layer and the barrier ribs. Display electrodes are formed on the discharge cells, such that they cross the address electrodes. A dielectric layer and an MgO protective layer are formed to cover the display electrodes, on the front substrate.
When the barrier ribs are formed to have a two-layered structure, the shape of the barrier wall pattern may be distorted and/or the barrier ribs may become detached from the front substrate, due to plastic shrinkage differences between materials of the respective layers. As a result, the image quality of the PDP may be degraded.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.